Třeba jednou
by Dorea Rybika
Summary: Jak snáší Kurt Blaineovo odmítnutí a jak se s ním vyrovná? Nechci znevažovat téma sebepoškozování, jež se v povídce vyskytuje. Není to vtipné, romantické ani zbabělé!  Za betaread děkuji Roedeerovi.


**Třeba jednou**

Kurt nebyl šťastný, v poslední době ani trochu. Myslel si, že po přestupu na Dalton veškeré jeho problémy zmizí. Nezmizely, naopak. Už tu nebyl Karofsky a jeho šikanování, nicméně pořád se cítil sám a opuštěný. Ignorovaný. Chyběly mu dobyvačné nájezdy na obchodní centra, které pořádali s Mercedes. Chyběly mu věčné hádky s Rachel o sólo i její neuvěřitelně protivná povaha. Chyběl mu celý Nový směr. Dokonce i Puck, se kterým měl společnou asi jen svoji krátkodobou kariéru fotbalisty. Kromě Finna neviděl ostatní už skoro dva měsíce, a když se snažil navázat s ním doma o víkend kontakt, jeho nevlastní bratr se vždy omluvil, že už něco má a vystřelil z domu jako špunt z šampusu. Podezříval ho, že mu neodpustil jeho náhlý odchod. Noční seance s teplým mlékem odmítal rovněž. _Možná měl pravdu, bylo to unáhlené_, povzdechl si.

Seděl ve svém pokoji na internátu a jediná činnsot, kterou vyvíjel, bylo tupé zírání z okna. Nic moc záživného – stromy, keře, pouliční osvětlení a občas náhodný kolemjdoucí. Chvíli se rozptyloval tím, že hodnotil jejich módní kreace. Ale i to mu brzy začlao lézt na nervy. Skutečně zábava hodná šestnáctiletého chlapce. Na stole čekala na vypracování hora úkolů a esejí. On ale neměl sílu zvednout se a do něčeho se pustit. Čekal, že to tu bude jiné. Přátelštější. Zábavnější. Dalton měl být báječný! Naplnění jeho snů! Proč se cítil tak mizerně?

Po půlhodině s povzdechem vstal a odešel do koupelny, kterou sdílel s kluky z vedlejšího pokoje. Bylo sice poměrně brzy, večerka je stanovena až na jedenáct, což bylo až za tři hodiny, ale alespoň měl jistotu, že ho v koupelně nebude nikdo rušit. Samotný pokoj měl sám pro sebe. Jelikož přestoupil na Dalton uprostřed roku, měl v tomhle výhodu. Kluci mu to nezapomněli při každé příležitosti říct. Kurtovi ale přišlo, že mu to vytýkají.

_Podívejte! Nováček a má samostatný pokoj! Kámo, ty se máš! Co bych za to dal! _Různé variace těchto slov slyšel neustále. Lezlo mu to na nervy, on se o to neprosil.

Sám Kurt by ovšem společnost ocenil. Nikomu nic neřekl, ale začal ty čtyři bílé, naprosto nemódní stěny nenávidět. Miloval design, ihned po zpěvu to byla jeho nejoblíbenější zábava. Ovšem jako na většině internátů i tady platil zákaz lepení čehokoli na plochu pokoje a stěhování nábytku. Dalším negativem bylo, že si rád povídal, zbožňoval společnost. Tady neměl s kým. Občas ho přišel navštívit Blaine, někdy i s Wesem nebo Davidem. Nestávalo se to ovšem často. Vážně doufal, že bude s Blainem trávit víc času. Nestalo se. Hlavní zpěvák Slavíků byl poslední dobou nezastižitelný. Sotva spolu prohodili pár slov na zkouškách sboru.

Zamkl dveře k sousedům, nestál o náhodného příchozího. Položil osušku na židli, pyžamo rovněž. Svlékl se a oblečení pečlivě poskládal na stoličku. Odhrnul sprchový závěs a vstoupil dovnitř. Kachličky ho nepříjemně zastudily na chodidlech. Nepohodlně přešlápl. Otočil levým kohoutkem. Celý den měl napjaté svaly a teplá sprcha by nepohodlné napětí mohla alespoň trochu zmírnit. Blaženě zasténal, když jeho tělo začaly laskat teplé kapky vody. Chvíli jen tak stál a protahoval si šíji. Nálada mu okamžitě stoupla, alespoň o trochu. Natáhl se po sprchovém gelu a nalil si trochu do dlaně. Koupelnu zaplavila vůně jasmínu, usmál se. Miloval květinové vůně. Stejně jako jeho maminka. Vždycky na něho trochu stříkla, když se s tátou chystali na večeři do restaurace nebo do kina. Vzpomínka mu vykouzlila úsměv na tváři.

Automaticky se začal mýt. Přejížděl žínkou po svém těle. Když se dostal k hrudníku a dotkl se bradavek, pocítil dobře známé zatrnutí v podbřišku. Zavrčel. Tohle dneska rozhodně neměl v plánu. Rozhodl se probouzející vzrušení ignorovat. Ne, že by mu bylo pomyšlení na vlastní uspokojení nepříjemné, docela nedávno objevil, že podobná činnost může být velmi příjemná a vítaná. Dneska ale nechtěl. Měl pocit, že si podobnou kratochvíli nezaslouží. Rychle ze sebe spláchl pěnu a opustil sprchu. Zběžně se utřel ručníkem a omotal si ho okolo, podle něho příliš širokých, dívčích boků. Podíval se na sebe do zrcadla a všiml si lehounkého, takřka neviditelného strniště. Mohl by se sice oholit, než půjde do školy, dobře ale věděl, že ráno se mu nebude chtít. Poslední dobou měl problém vyhrabat se vůbec z postele. Chodil sice spát nanejvýš v jedenáct, ale nejméně čtyři hodiny poté se jen bezmyšlenkovitě převaloval na lůžku. Zatímco před dvěma měsíci by z domu neodešel neoholený, neupravený nebo bez své denní hydratační péče, teď se to stávalo pravidlem. Přejel si rukou přes bradu, a protože do večerky bylo pořád daleko, rozhodl se, že se může nevítaného chmýří zbavit právě teď.

Sáhl do kosmetické taštičky pro holicí strojek, natáhl se na polici pro pěnu. Řízením osudu mu ovšem holítko vyklouzlo a levný plast se na zemi roztříštil. Kurt zaklel. Dřepl si, aby sesbíral jednotlivé části, a když se natahoval po žiletce, špatně ji uchopil a pořezal si bříška prstů.

„Au, sakra," zanadával. Zvedl se. Otočil kohoutkem a strčil ruku do proudu studené vody.

_Kap kap._

Ještě předtím, než dostal ruku pod vodu, dopadla rudá tekutina na zářivě bílé umyvadlo. Kurt neměl rád pohled na krev. Nesnášel horory, hlavně ty krvavé, pokud byl psychologický, snesl ho. Ale stejně zavíral oči, a když film skončil, oddechl si. Nesnášel naturalistické lékařské seriály, Chirurgy miloval, jen kvůli tomu nádherného herci. Konečky prstů bolely. Citlivá kůže o sobě dávala vědět. Říznutí nebylo hluboké, ale krvácelo celkem dost.

_Kap._

Další kapka přistála na umyvadle. Chvíli koukal na ten výrazný kontrast. Podíval se na svoji ruku, na ležící žiletku. Shýbl se pro ni a přiložil ji ke svému levému předloktí. Stačilo nepatrně přitlačit. Kůže se otevřela a on fascinovaně sledoval, jak jeho krev skrápí bílý porcelán. Zaplavil ho pocit úlevy. Najednou všechno bylo lepší, jako by společně s krví odplouval i veškerý stres, veškeré jeho problémy.

„Hej, Hummele, jak tam budeš ještě dlouho? Chceme se taky umejt." Až hlas jeho souseda ho vytrhl z pozorování. Trhl sebou. Samozřejmě tak pokapal nejen další část umyvadla, ale i vykachlíčkovanou podlahu.

„Jo, promiň, Jessie, už to bude," opět strčil ruku pod studenou vodu. Trochu to štípalo, ne tolik, aby to bolelo, ale bylo to nepříjemné. Krvácení po chvíli ustalo. Umyl ušpiněné umyvadlo. Ručníkem utřel krev na podlaze. Bleskurychle se oblékl a popadl své špinavé oblečení. Konečně otevřel dveře k sousedům. „Omlouvám se, trochu jsem se zasekl," řekl Jessiemu, který už za dveřmi stepoval s osuškou.

„Doufám, žes to tam aspoň pořádně umyl," ušklíbl se Jessie vědoucně. Kurt zrudl. Nebyl tak naivní, aby nepochopil, co tím jeho soused myslí.

„Já, ne… to…" koktal.

„Jasně," pobaveně mávl rukou druhý mladík. „Je mi to naprosto jasný."

„Nic takovýho jsem nedělal," zamračil se Kurt.

„Dobře," tón, který Jessie použil, ale mluvil sám za sebe. „Uklidni se," ušklíbl se spolužák. „Dělají to přece všichni," světácky se uchechtl.

Raději už nic neříkal. Otočil se a odešel, spíš prchl, k sobě. Košili hodil do špinavého oblečení, sako srovnal na židli s tím, že si ho může dovolit vzít ještě další den. Když chtěl pověsit ručník na radiátor, vypadla z něho žiletka a zbytky strojku. Chvíli na rozbité holítko koukal. Dřepl si, vše posbíral a přešel ke koši. Odklopil víko, okamžik jen tak stál a nakonec natáhl paži a obrátil dlaň. Předtím však ještě vzal žiletku do druhé ruky.

-.-.-

Další týden byl stejně tak stereotypní jako ten předchozí. Škola, úkoly, které stejně nedělal, nebo flákal. Zkoušky Slavíků, kde jen seděl a otvíral pusu. _Proč se taky snažit?_ Ignorace od všech na škole a vlastně i doma. Jediná změna, která stála za povšimnutí, se stala s jeho paží. Od prvního říznutí přibývaly pravidelně každý den další a další.

_Částečná úleva je lepší než žádná._ Tahle věta se stala Kurtovým novým mottem.

Neuměl vysvětlit, proč to dělá. Opravdu neznal odpověď. Cítil se potom lépe, po každém _zářezu._ Cítil, že žije. Ne, že skomírá. Nikdy dřív se sebepoškozováním osobně nesetkal a dobře si pamatoval, že nechápal lidi, co si ubližovali. Věděl, co dělá. Dokázal svoji novou _zálibu_ pojmenovat. Nemohl s tím ale skončit, ne teď. Možná za pár dní. Možná. Přemýšlet nad tím právě teď bylo zbytečné. Neměl rád bolest. Teď ji ovšem vítal. Ty krátké štiplavé okamžiky znamenaly pocit úlevy. Bylo to skoro jako droga.

„Kurte, jsem rád, že tě vidím." Z pochmurných myšlenek ho vytrhl Blainův veselý hlas. Zmateně se podíval na příchozího mladíka. Návrat do reality bývá někdy bolestivý. Měl pocit, že se právě probudil. Seděl v jídelně a nimral se ve svém zeleninovém salátu. Neměl hlad, poslední dobou vůbec.

„Ahoj, potřebuješ něco?" zeptal se ho hlasem bez emocí. Neměl chuť s Blainem mluvit. Přesto položil otázku. Byl přece slušně vychovaný mladý muž.

„Ne, nic. Teda, chtěl jsem se tě zeptat, jestli se mnou nepůjdeš do kina?" usmál se Blaine. Na tvářích se mu udělaly přesně ty malé ďolíčky, které shledával Kurt tak roztomilými. Rychle zatřásl hlavou, aby vyhnal nevítané myšlenky.

„Do kina? Já? Proč?" Tři otázky následovaly těsně za sebou.

Blaine se ošil: „Myslel jsem, že budeš rád, ale pokud nechceš, tak dobře." Sice nevypadal, že by to bylo v pořádku, ale nechtěl Kurta do ničeho nutit. Myslel to jako omluvu za svou absenci v posledních dnech. Tvářil se jako štěně, které jeho páníček právě praštil novinami za loužičku a dal za dveře. „Myslel jsem… dlouho jsme spolu nikde nebyli. Měl jsem nějaké problémy doma a musel jsem je řešit," obhajoval se Blaine. Nechtěl vzpomínat. Odmítnutí bolí. Obzvlášť, když se jedná o vaši rodinu.

Kurt dlouho přemýšlel, než odpověděl. Vlastně neměl naplánované nic, ale taky nechtěl trávit čas s Blainem. Tedy chtěl, ale poněkud jiným způsobem než druhý mladík. Povzdychl si: „Blaine, nevím, jestli je to dobrý nápad."

Blaine se zarazil. „Proč? Máš strach? Chtěl jsem jít jen na film, vážně. Žádný krvák, slibuju," usmál se.

Kurt si povzdechl. Samozřejmě, že nepochopil jeho narážku. Pro něho bylo tohle téma už pasé. Kdo by ale tomu okouzlujícímu úsměvu odolal? Kurt takovou moc rozhodně neměl. Ani nevěděl jak, ale souhlasil s tím, že ho Blaine v pět vyzvedne. Předpokládal, že za to mohlo jeho osobité kouzlo, kterému Kurt podlehl, jen co ho prvně spatřil. Kudrnatý mladík odcházel s rozzářeným obličejem, kdežto Kurtův vypadal spíš zamračeně. _Cos to zase udělal?_

Zbytek vyučování měl úplně zamlžený. Nevnímal profesora fyziky, který se jim pokoušel vysvětlit, jak funguje stejnosměrný elektrický proud. Měl daleko důležitější věci na přemýšlení než kondenzátory a tranzistory. Učitelův monotonní hlas ho uspával. Ve skrytu duše se na film těšil, na druhou stranu měl z kina strach. Vzpomněl si na Puckovo chvástání, že návštěva kina je skvělá záminka pro nenápadnou muchlovačku. Krev se mu nahrnula do tváří a nejenom tam. Přesedl si, momentální pozice byla lehce nepohodlná. Nervózně si poškrábal paži. _Na co to myslíš! _okřikl se.

Sotva přišel po škole do pokoje, vrhl se přezkoumávat své oblečení. Vytahal skoro všechno a dlouhou dobu přemýšlel nad co nejlepší kombinací. Starý Kurt byl zpět. Nakrucoval se před zrcadlem a rukama mu prošel celý obsah jeho skříně. Jedno triko bylo zavrženo pro příliš krátký rukáv, druhé pro nemožnou barvu.

Nakonec se rozhodl pro těsné červené džíny a černé triko s dlouhým rukávem. Boty samozřejmě jeho oblíbené martensky Venku sice bylo poměrně teplo, klidně by si mohl vzít krátké tričko, nesměl by mít ovšem na ruce několik řezných ran. _Blaine se to nesmí dozvědět! Nikdo se to nesmí dozvědět!_ Podíval se na hodiny. Něco málo po půl čtvrté.

O půl páté už stál převlečený v koupelně a snažil se doladit účes. Naposledy si přelakoval vlasy. Zhodnotil svůj zjev jako velmi obstojný. Usmál se. Vlastně se začal opravdu těšit. Zničehonic ho přepadl pocit úzkosti. Poškrábal si předloktí. _Co mám od Blainea čekat? Je to rande? Co ta schůzka znamená?_ Tolikrát omílané otázky byly zpět. Znovu se poškrábal na zápěstí. _Možná, možná kdybych jednou…_ nestačil ani domyslet a už sahal po žiletce. Krev kapala a Kurt se cítil okamžitě líp. Endorfiny odvedly svoji práci.

„Kurte, hej. Jsi tu?" ozval se Blainův hlas z jeho pokoje.

Kurt zpanikařil. Prudce se otočil. Vrazil do židle, která zaskřípala na dlaždičkách.

„Kurte, jsi v koupelně?"

„Jo, počkej prosím chvilku," křikl na Blainea.

„Jasně," dočkal se okamžité odpovědi.

Bleskurychle si opláchl paži, omyl zakrvácené umyvadlo. Poslední pohled do zrcadla. „Promiň," omlouval se okamžitě Blainovi, když vešel do pokoje, „nějak jsem se zasnil," ušklíbl se.

„V pohodě," pokrčil rameny menší mladík. Sjel Kurta výtahovým pohledem. „Sluší ti to," věděl, že by si podobné komentáře měl odpustit. Jenže problémem bylo, že většinu času jednal a až pak myslel.

„Díky. Tobě taky," usmál se Kurt plaše. Blainovi to ostatně slušelo vždycky. Ve fialovém tričku vynikla jeho barva pleti a přiléhavé kalhoty podtrhly jeho úžasný zadek.

_Tohle nedopadne dobře,_ pomyslel si Kurt.

„Máme čas, kino začíná až v šest," oznámil mu Blaine.

„Skvělé," pousmál se Kurt. „Na co že to vlastně jdeme?" rozpomněl se, že nezná název. Věděl, že s Blainem mají na filmy dost podobné názory, takže se nebál. Byl jen zvědavý, jaký že trhák to Blaine vybral. Vzal si tašku přes rameno, zkontroloval, jestli má klíče, peněženku a mobil. „Můžeme."

„Jana Eyrová," odpověděl Blaine.

„Vážně? Skvělé, to jsem chtěl vidět, akorát jsem neměl s kým jít," celý se rozzářil. Všechny recenze slibovaly úžasnou podívanou a on miloval knižní předlohu.

„Tak teď už máš," objal ho Blaine kolem ramen, když vyšli z budovy. Kurt se zachvěl, ale Blaineovu ruku neodstrčil. Cítil se v objetí příjemně. „Taky jsem to chtěl vidět už od doby, co jsem slyšel, že to natáčí. Miluju sestry Brontëovy," pokýval hlavou. „Problém je, že taky neznám nikoho dalšího. Teda až na tebe, samozřejmě," věnoval Kurtovi široký úsměv.

„No, myslím, že já taky moc takových lidí neznám. Mercedes by se mnou nešla. Na to je tam moc vanilky," naznačil prsty uvozovky, „možná bych přemluvil Rachel, ale ta by chtěla jít zase s Finnem a ten by celej film jen breptal," následoval povzdech nad buranstvím jeho nevlastního sourozence. „Vlastně myslím, že bych ho tam nenalákal ani na Miu Wasikowskou," uchechtl se.

„Ale to je celkem kočka," odvětil Blaine, za což si vysloužil velmi zvláštní pohled od Kurta. „Hej, no tak. Gay, pamatuješ, stoprocentní gay," žďuchl do svého kamaráda, když viděl, jak se tváří. „Musíš uznat, že v Alence vypadala perfektně."

„Jasně," zamumlal Kurt. Zbytek cesty ale už většinou mlčel. Odpovídal jednoslabičně a Blaine tak po chvíli svoji snahu o další konverzaci vzdal.

-.-.-

„Dáš si popcorn?" zeptal se Blaine Kurta poté, co si vyzdvihli lístky. Hlavní zpěvák Slavíků galantně zaplatil, i když měl Kurt námitky. „Já tě pozval. Já platím," odbyl Kurta a doplnil to dalším dechberoucím úsměvem.

„Proboha ne! Víš, kolik to má kalorií a jak je to nezdravé!" vytřeštil na svého spolužáka oči.

„To je možný, ale je to sakra dobrý!" rozesmál se Blaine. „Tak aspoň colu?"

„Dobře, ale dietní!" křičel za ním.

Sledoval Blainea, mezitím co stál u fronty na občerstvení. Byl dokonalý. Pravda sice moc nevyrostl, ale Kurt ostatně taky ne. Kochal se obrazem skvoucím se mu před očima. Vlasy, jež už v pět večer nebyly tak ulízané, tričko s výstřihem do v. Dobře věděl, že z něho vykukuje několik tmavých kudrnatých chloupků, které mu přidělaly hned několik těžkých nocí.

_Na co to myslíš!_ okřikl se zhrozeně, jakmile si uvědomil tok svých myšlenek. Okamžitě ho zasvědila ruka, jež si nervózně poškrábal. _Přestaň s tím!_ _Neměl si s ním vůbec nikam chodit. Tohle bude katastrofa._

Přesto se ale dalšímu výčtu Blainových předností nevyhnul. Lehké strniště, které muselo příjemně škrábat, hnědé oči, dostávající někdy nazelenalou barvu, někdy barvu zlata. Plné rty a takhle by Kurt mohl básnit do skonání světa. Konečně se Blaine dostal na řadu. Dělal rozmáchlá gesta, zatímco vyřizoval svoji objednávku. Mladé ženě za pultem věnoval jeden z pověstných okouzlujících úsměvů, ta se koketně uchechtla. Kurt zatnul zuby. Blaine jí podal několik papírových bankovek a něco pronesl.

_Drobné si nechte_, domyslel si Kurt.

Dívka se opět usmála. Kurt se zamračil. Blaine jí ještě něco říkal. Poté uchopil krabici popcornu a dvě coly a odešel za stále se mračícím Kurtem.

„Děje se něco?" zeptal se mladíka, když mu podával dietní colu. Jeho výraz mu neušel. Nechápal ale, co ho vyvolalo.

„Ne, nic," zavrtěl Kurt hlavou. Zrak mu sklouzl do Blainova výstřihu. Okamžitě sklopil pohled.

„Na, vezmi si je. Koupil jsem je pro tebe," natáhl k němu Blaine ruku s pytlíkem gumových medvídků.

„Díky," usmál se překvapeně Kurt. Miloval gumové medvídky. Ani netušil, že to Blaine ví, nebo to byla náhoda?

„Vím, že je máš rád," odpověděl Blaine na nevyřčenou otázku a pokrčil přitom nonšalantně rameny. Kurt se začervenal. „Asi bychom měli už jít do sálu."

„Jasně," přitakal Kurt.

-.-.-

„Vážně jsi v pořádku?" ptal se ho Blaine už podruhé, co odešli z kina. Kurt byl celou dobu tichý, zahloubaný do sebe.

„Pořád přemýšlím nad tím filmem," pokrčil vyšší mladík rameny. _A nejenom nad ním,_ dodal ještě sám pro sebe.

„Myslel jsem, že se ti líbil," nechápal Blaine a okamžitě posmutněl. Chtěl Kurtovi tak moc udělat radost. Slíbil si, že od teď spolu začnou trávit znovu víc času. Přál si, aby mu mohl nepříjemné období pomoct překonat. Šikana je hnusná věc, sám to věděl až příliš dobře a Kurt se zdál o tolik křehčí než on sám. _Jako porcelánová figurka, ale i ta_, _když se rozbije, tak dokáže ublížit, _usmál se svému přirovnání.

„Bylo to úžasné. Teda slíbil jsi mi, že to nebude strašidelné a to se ti moc nepovedlo," vzpomněl si na strašidelnou scénu s ošetřováním raněného a už potolikáté za dnešek zrudl, když si uvědomil, jak čapnul Blainea za ruku. Zvláštní bylo, že kudrnatý mladík vůbec neprotestoval, stisk mu opětoval a do konce filmu ho už nepustil.

„Nečekal jsem, že to bude až tak mrazivé. Promiň, " objal ho okolo ramen. „Nechtěl bys zajít někam na večeři?" dodal poté, co ušli několik kroků.

Kurt se zarazil, setřásl Blaineovu ruku. „O co ti jde?" vyprskl naštvaně. Prohlížel si Blainea a hledal jakékoli známky, jak vysvětlit jeho chování.

„Prosím?"

„Vůbec se mnou nemluvíš! Potom mě zničehonic pozveš do kina. Koupíš mi colu, medvídky. Pozveš mě na večeři! Co to znamená?" Kurt se neovládl. Všechna frustrace z posledních dnů vybublala napovrch. Začal na nebohého Blainea křičet uprostřed ulice. Lidí procházejících okolo si nevšímal, naopak lidé si všímali jich.

„Kurte, prosím. Ztiš se," Blaine ho popadl za ruku a odvlekl k blízké lavičce, na kterou se oba usadili. „Nevím, co tím myslíš," jeho obličej nasvědčoval, že to myslí upřímně. Emocionální výbuch jeho přítele ho překvapil, dokonce vyděsil.

„Je to divné, Blaine. Netuším, co si mám myslet," mluvil už klidněji a nevědomky se poškrábal na paži.

„O čem?" stále nechápal.

„O nás." Tak a bylo to venku. Kurtovi se ale neulevilo, ba naopak. _Musel jsi to udělat? Teď tě odkopne jako prašivého čokla._ Předloktí svědilo čím dál víc.

„O nás?" zopakoval Blaine zmateně. „Kurte," zasténal o okamžik později, když pochopil. „Říkal jsem ti, že tě mám rád." Kurtovi zasvítily oči. Naděje ožila. „Ale taky jsem ti říkal, že nejsem ve vztazích moc dobrý a nechci, aby naše přátelství skončilo." Oči pohasly, sen byl zadupán a udušen. „Chtěl jsem s tebou jen strávit nějaký čas, protože jsme se v poslední době moc neviděli. Mrzí mě, pokud jsi to pochopil jinak," vypadal jako dítě, kterému sebrali oblíbenou hračku.

„V pořádku," odvětil odmítnutý mladík po pár vteřinách nepříliš příjemného ticha. Jeho hlas zněl chladně, cize a odtažitě. V pořádku to rozhodně nebylo. Pochopili to oba, ani jeden z nich to ale nechtěl dát najevo.

Blaine si povzdechl: „Chceš jít na večeři? Můžeme zajít na pizzu nebo…" nestihl ani doříct, když ho přerušil Kurt.

„Ne, promiň. Mám hodně úkolů," znovu si netrpělivě přejel po předloktí.

„Jistě," smutně se usmál Blaine. „Kurte, je mi …"

„Ne, prosím. Bolí mě hlava. Pojďme už," zahrál Blainovu omluvu do autu. Zvedl se z lavičky, a aniž by čekal na zmateného mladíka, vyrazil směrem k internátu.

-.-.-

Kurt seděl na studené podlaze v koupelně. Nevnímal nic.

„Tak hloupý. Hloupý. Hloupý. Už jednou ti řekl, že tě nechce. Co sis myslel, že za pár týdnů změní názor? Hloupý. Hloupý." Přiložil žiletku k předloktí a řízl. Zasyčel, tentokrát zajelo ostří hluboko, možná až příliš. Krev kapala na podlahu, na jeho značkové džíny. Bylo mu to jedno. Všechno mu bylo ukradené. Ulevilo se mu, to bylo hlavní. Vůbec ho nezajímalo, že celý akt bude muset za pár hodin opakovat, aby se cítil lépe. Teď mu bylo dobře. Na ničem jiném nezáleželo.

„Hummele, zase si ho tam honíš? Pohni, nejseš jedinej, kdo to chce!" ozvalo se za dveřmi. Kurt sebou trhl. Rozhlédl se okolo sebe, připadal si, jako by se právě vzbudil. „Hummele, no tak, hoď sebou," ozval se hlas znovu.

„Boduješ, Jessie!" zasmál se hlubší mužský hlas. Kurt slyšel plesknutí dlaní.

Co nejrychleji setřel krev na kachličkách. Opláchl si krvavé předloktí. Stáhl rukáv trika a otevřel dveře.

„Promiň, já…"

„Vím, byls na rande s Andersonem. Chápu," uchechtl se Jessie vševědoucně.

Kurt nic neříkal. Neměl sílu nikomu vysvětlovat, co se na tom takzvaném _rande_ stalo. Otočil se a odešel do svého pokoje. „Nechápeš nic," zašeptal.

-.-.-

„Kurte," objala ho Mercedes. „Strašně ráda tě vidím!" zářila nadšením. Byl víkend a Kurt odjel domů. I když kdyby zůstal na internátu, nic by se nestalo. Carole a Burt se koukali na televizi, to Kurt okamžitě zavrhl, a Finn se někde venku poflakoval.

„Já tebe taky," odvětil suše, bez špetky nadšení. Mercedes se okamžitě zarazila. Na takový tón u něho nebyla zvyklá.

„Hele, jestli mě tu nechceš, tak já…"

„Ne, promiň, jsem unavený," omlouval se. „Tak jak se máš?" otázku raději položil on. Neměl náladu odpovídat. Neměl náladu ani na Mercedes, kdyby jí ale řekl, ať odejde, vedlo by to ke zbytečným spekulacím. Rozhodl se raději návštěvu své kamarádky přetrpět. Mercedes spustila a nebyla k zastavení.

„No a Rachel zase..." zarazila se najednou. „Kurte, jsi v pořádku?"

„Co? Jo, jasně. Je to super," přikývl s falešným úsměvem a nepřítomným pohledem. Předloktí znovu svědilo.

„Tak o čem jsem vlastně mluvila?" přeměřila si ho s přimhouřenýma očima.

Povzdech. „Omlouvám se, nevím," pokrčil ledabyle rameny. Ani se nesnažil nahodit omluvný obličej. Jediné, co chtěl, bylo, aby Mercedes konečně vypadla a on si mohl zalézt do koupelny.

„Co se děje?" Mercedes si přisedla blíž a objala ho. Dělala to vždy, když cítila, že Kurt potřebuje podporu. Mladík se napnul. V poslední době byl nejistý, co se lidského kontaktu týče, dokonce mu dělaly problémy fronty v jídelně. Vyřešil to jednoduše, nechodil tam.

„Nic se neděje, co by mělo?" nahodil nechápavý výraz.

„Lžeš," obvinila ho Mercedes. „Jde o školu, nebo, o bože, chodíš s Blainem! Že jo!" rozšířily se jí oči. Rukou si přikryla otevřená ústa. Tak moc to svému kamarádovi přála.

„Jak tě to napadlo?" zakroutil hlavou. Uvnitř ho bodlo. Bolelo to. Moc. „Nechodím s ním!" řekl, možná až moc důrazně. Mercedes se zarazila.

„Promiň, myslela jsem, že… asi bych měla jít," zvedla se z Kurtovy postele. Došlo jí nakonec, že tu není vítaným hostem a popravdě se i trochu urazila. Vždycky si říkali všechno. _Co se stalo? Kdy jsme se tak odcizili?_

„Jo, asi jo," přikývl mladík.

„Nechceš přijít k Rachel na pyžamový večírek? Už jsme dlouho žádný neměli," pokusila se ještě.

„Nevím, jestli budu stíhat. Mám příšerně moc úkolů," odvětil chladně. _Už běž!_

„Jasně," přitakala Mercedes smutně. „Tak teda ahoj."

„Ahoj," šeptl ještě, než se za ní zavřely dveře.

Kurtovi bylo zle. Ležel ve svém pokoji na posteli, třásl se jako při zimnici. Nereagoval na volání Carole ohledně večeře. Stejně neměl hlad. Když za ním přišla nahoru, omluvil se jí, že dolů nepůjde. „Není mi dobře." To bylo vše. Carole ho obdarovala politováníhodným pohledem a návrhem návštěvy lékaře. Kurt s díky odmítl: „Bude to jen nějaká chřipka, nebo tak něco. Vždyť to tady řádí pořád,"pousmál se unaveně.

Nevlastní matka chápavě přikývla, sáhla mu na čelo: „Teplotu nemáš,"přikryla ho až ke krku a odešla. Za chvíli mu ještě přinesla teplý meduňkový čaj. Kurt poděkoval. Položil bylinný výluh na noční stolek a koukal na strop. V hlavě měl zmatek. Opět cítil tu velkou prázdnotu uvnitř sebe. Mercedes si od něho nezasloužila takové chování. Byl na ni hnusný a přitom ona ho vždycky podporovala. _Hloupý, hloupý!_

Schoulil se do klubíčka. Sžírala ho zima. Začal se opětovně chvět. Poškrábal si předloktí a nemohl přestat. Celá končetina ho pálila. Po chvíli ucítil na své ruce mokro. Škrábal se tak zuřivě, že si strhal strupy, krev opět tekla. Zděšeně se díval na zakrvácené zápěstí, na zašpiněné povlečení. Chvíli fascinovaně koukal na svoji ruku, kde krev tvořila pitoreskní obrazce. Když mu rudá tekutina ale skápla i na pyžamové nohavice, zvedl se a odešel do koupelny. Opláchl si paži. Vrátil se do místnosti s úmyslem lehnout si zpátky do postele. Stejně neměl nic lepšího na práci.

Točila se mu hlava a i jeho útroby začaly protestovat. Zarazil se při pohledu na zakrvácené podušky. Při myšlence, že by si měl do postele lehnout, se mu zdvihl žaludek. Vyběhl na chodbu, ze skříně si vzal čisté povlečení. Vrátil se. Znechuceně svlékl zakrvácený satén a povlékl si čistě. I tak měl ovšem problém usnout. Neklidně se převaloval až do čtyř hodin, kdy to jeho unavený organismus vzdal a on se konečně ponořil do říše snění.

-.-.-

„Ahoj, Kurte!" usmál se Blaine na modrookého chlapce. Bylo nádherné slunečné odpoledne. Blaine měl v plánu pozvat Kurta na ledovou kávu a třeba i na vycházku do parku – čistě jako přátelé, samozřejmě.

„Ahoj," odpověděl Kurt ledabyle a dál si Blainea nevšímal, ten zapomněl na všechny své plány a udiveně pozoroval Kurtova vzdalující se záda. Nejspíš mě namířeno do svého pokoje.

„Kurte, počkej," zavolal za ním. Oslovený mladík se opravdu zastavil, ale neotočil se k Blaineovi čelem. Vypadal trochu jako trucující děcko. Blaine došel až k němu. „Udělal jsem něco?"

_Kdybys jen věděl._ „Ne, jen toho mám hodně. Úkoly, Slavíci. Můžu už jít?" utrhl se na hlavního zpěváka daltonského sboru.

„Na posledních dvou zkouškách jsi nebyl. A Nick říkal, že ses zhoršil ve škole, " snažil se vyvrátit jeho tvrzení. „Co se děje?"

„Co se staráš!" vyjel na něho Kurt. „Proč se vůbec obtěžuješ?"

„Kurte," vyvalil Blaine oči. Takového ho neznal. Vždycky to byl milý kluk, který si každého rád poslechl a pokud mohl, tak i poradil. _Kde jsi? Co se s tebou stalo?_

Neodpověděl. Zakroutil hlavou a odešel do svého pokoje. _Co ti mám říkat? Víš, co cítím. Proč mi to děláš ještě těžší?_ zavřel za sebou dveře. Svezl se po nich na zem. Z hrdla se mu vydral trhavý vzlyk, objal si kolena a rozbrečel se naplno. Nechápal, proč byl na Blainea tak hnusný. Nic mu nikdy neudělal, byl tu pro něho, když se bál Karofskyho, pokaždé mu byl nápomocen, pomohl mu dostat se ke Slavíkům. _Co se to děje?_ Paže ho opět zasvědila.

_Všechno je moje chyba. Moje. Jen moje, _znělo mu v hlavě jako napodobenina nějaké zvrácené mantry. Prudce se nadechl, bolelo ho v krku, možná by se měl něčeho napít. Na snídani ani na obědě nebyl, tudíž dnes neměl ani dostatek tekutin. Neměl hlad ani žížeň. Dopotácel se k lůžku. Chtěl na něm zůstat už navždy. Nikdy nevylézt z pokoje. Předloktí stále svrbělo. Vyhrnul rukáv košile, rudé jizvy na bledé pokožce vytvářely zajímavý kontrast. Chvíli po nich fascinovaně přejížděl konečky prstů. Svědění začalo být neúnosné, začal se škrábat, strupy se lehce strhly – krev_, konečně!_ Moc jí neteklo a ani to moc nebolelo. Nestačilo to. Muka drásající ho zevnitř tu byla stále s ním. Prudce vstal z postele, doslova vyskočil, už to nemohl déle vydržet, potřeboval úlevu. Utíkal do koupelny, kde si rozhrabal celou kosmetickou taštičku, aby našel kýženou žiletku.

Sesunul se na zem na roztřesenou hromádku zpodobňující lidskou bytost. Vyhrnul si rukáv košile, čímž odkryl pořezané zakrvácené předloktí. Jako feťák nutně potřebující svoji dávku začal do své ruky vyrývat nesmyslné obrazce. Horká krev kapala na chladné kachličky. Běžně se říznul tak třikrát čtyřikrát, nikdy ne víckrát. Teď byl v transu. Fascinovaně zíral na zakrvavenou paži. Zničehonic, těsně před dalším tahem žiletkou, zastavil svoji ruku, oči se mu rozšířily zděšením, mlha, která pokrývala jeho mysl, se rozplynula. S hrůzou v očích pozoroval pořezané, či spíš rozřezané předloktí. Jelikož se dnes vůbec nešetřil, krev byla vážně všude – na kachličkách, na jeho oblečení, na obležení stěny – vypadal jako z nějakého příšerného béčkového hororu. Zděšeně odhodil žiletku. S tichým cinknutím přistála na obkladačkách. S vystřízlivěním přišla také muka, která Kurta zachvátila, v celé paži mu bolestivě škubalo a řezné rány nepříjemně štípaly. Krev stále tekla. Začínalo mu být nevolno. Postavil se na nohy, na kterých si byl jistý asi jako právě narozené hříbě. Doklopýtal ke dveřím vedoucím do druhého pokoje a zamkl je. Nikdo ho nemohl takhle vidět. Nikdo!

Doslova ze sebe serval všechno oblečení, co na tom, že odtrhl několik knoflíků. Tahle košile, zamazaná od krve, stejně patřila do koše. Vše hodil na jednu kupu, skládáním se neobtěžoval. Pustil horkou sprchu a stoupl si pod ni, okamžitě se opařil, ale nestáhl ji. Stál ve sprchovém koutu snad věčnost, kůži měl úplně rudou. Prudké kapky už smyly všechnu krev, ale na některých místech stále trochu vytékala. Otočil kohoutkem, voda přestala padat. Natáhl se po ručníku a lehce se utřel. Jelikož si nevzal žádné oblečení, obmotal si osušku okolo útlých boků, když procházel okolo zrcadla, zhrozil se. V poslední době se jídlem příliš nezabýval. Obraz byl ale neúprosný. Propadlé tváře, ruce a nohy jako párátka. _Co jsem to udělal?_ Nemohl se na sebe dívat, raději se otočil a došel ke skříni, kde si vzal lehké pláťáky a dlouhé bavlněné triko.

-.-.-

_Ťuk. Ťuk. _

„Kurte, jsi tam?" ozval se Blainův hlas zpoza dveří.

Kurt ztuhl. Co_ tam dělá? Nechci ho vidět. Bude to bolet. Nejsem připravený._ „Pojď dál," vyzval Blainea nakonec. Hlas se mu lehce třásl a vlastně se klepal celý. Na chvíli si pomyslel, jestli nemohl dostat do ran infekci. _Přeháníš._ _Dobře víš, proč se třeseš,_ pomyslel si.

„Ahoj," pozdravil ho Blaine s nejistým úsměvem. Zřejmě čekal, kdy na něho něco poletí, nebo kdy na něho začne Kurt křičet, vzhledem k jejich poslednímu rozhovoru by se ani nedivil.

„Ahoj," oplatil pozdrav s křečovitým úsměvem.

„Kurte, myslím, že bychom si měli promluvit," nervózně přešlápl.

Ležící mladík si povzdechl, zavřel učebnici biologie, kterou se snažil doučit, posadil se do tureckého sedu a poklepal na místo vedle sebe. Blaine si přisedl. Nemělo cenu ho vyhazovat, stejně by se nedal a všechno by tím jen zhoršil. _Kuráž! Pamatuješ?_

„Vím, že jsem se choval strašně. Moc se omlouvám. Nějak jsem to všechno nezvládal," sklopil pohled. Styděl se za své chování a dobře věděl, že obyčejná omluva tohle všechno nedokáže vyžehlit.

„Kurte," zašeptal Blaine a chytl ho za ruku, za levou. Kurtovo srdce začalo bít jako o závod, snažil se mu vysmeknout, Blaine ho ale nehodlal pustit. „Omlouvám se, že jsem tě nechal na holičkách. Měl jsem doma problémy. Naši se rozvádějí. Doma je peklo," zamračil se kudrnatý mladík.

„Bože, to jsem nevěděl, já…" Cítil se jako to nejubožejší stvoření na světě. _Hloupý, hloupý. _Horkotěžko odolal nutkání poškrábat si zápěstí.

„Neomlouvej se. Máš právo se zlobit, jsem jediný, koho jsi tu znal. Měl jsem ti to o tom rozvodu říct dřív. Asi bychom se vyhnuli dost nepříjemným situacím," nakrčil nos.

„Jsem ubožák," šeptl Kurt zničeně.

„Ne, jen jsme to vzali za špatný konec," usmál se smutně Blaine.

„Ne, jsem ubohý!" trval na svém Kurt. Byl viditelně rozrušený. V očích ho pálily slzy, netrvalo dlouho a první z nich stékala po tváři.

„Nejsi, přestaň s tím!" okřikl ho Blaine. Natáhl se po něm a objal ho. Bohužel tak stiskl i Kurtovu pořezanou ruku a mladík, překvapený náhlou bolestí, vykřikl. „Co se stalo?" zajímal se hned Blaine, Kurt si třel bolavé předloktí. „Udělal jsem ti něco? Ukaž!" nečekal na něho a sám chňapl po jeho ruce, vyhrnul rukáv a zůstal zaraženě koukat. „Co? Kurte, ne… o bože," podíval se do modrých uslzených očí, když jeho mozek zpracoval, co vidí. „Je mi to líto."

„Ne, já, ty za …" dýchal Kurt trhaně. „Můžu si za to sám," slzy kanuly na naškrobené povlečení.

„Kdy to začalo?" zašeptal Blaine, jemně se přitom dotýkal poškozené kůže. Nemohl uvěřit svým očím. Nikdy by neřekl, že by si Kurt mohl ublížit zrovna takovým způsobem. Bylo mu do pláče, dobře věděl, že částečně je to i jeho vina. Ten pocit byl nesnesitelný.

„Před třemi týdny," odpověděl rovněž šeptem Kurt.

Blaine zasténal, podezření bylo definitivně potvrzeno: „Kurte, proč?"

„Já nevím! Sakra, já nevím. Prostě…" začal křičet a rozhazovat rukama. „Blaine," rozeštkal se znovu, když se uklidnil. Blaine ho objal a jemně s ním pohupoval, hladil ho po zádech a šeptal slůvka útěchy. Kurta obklopila známá vůně kolínské a lehký odér potu, který ale nebyl nijak odpudivý.

„Nemůžu. Nemůžu takhle," vyprostil se z náručí a uslzenýma očima pozoroval kudrnatého chlapce. „Mám tě moc rád, moc," Blaine si nebyl jistý, jestli poslední slovo neslyšel pouze ve své hlavě.

„Já tě mám taky rád, ale… Kurte, hele," povzdychl si, už ho unavovalo to opakovat pořád dokola. „Říkal jsem ti to už dvakrát. Nejsem ve vztazích dobrý. Vlastně nikdy nevím, co mám dělat. Předstírám, že jo, ale ne. Nevím. Nechci to, co je mezi náma pokazit. Na to tě mám až moc rád," znovu si přitáhl Kurta do objetí. Uvnitř ale cítil, že neříká všechno. Kurt byl neuvěřitelný muž. Krásný, chytrý, citlivý, ano, bylo toho dost, co na něm Blaine obdivoval, jen nevěděl, jestli to vše stačí k vytvoření vztahu.

„Nevím, jestli chci být jen tvůj kamarád. Teda spíš nevím, jestli to dokážu," zamumlal Kurt do Blainova ramene. Blaine se napjal.

„Jsi úžasná bytost. Jeden z nejkrásnějších lidí, co znám. Já si tě nezasloužím," pohladil Blaine hebké vlasy. Kurtovo objetí zesílilo. Chvíli se ani jeden z nich nehýbal a vychutnával si blízkost toho druhého. „Kurte," chytil ho za předloktí a znovu lehounce přejel přes poškozenou pokožku, „tohle už nesmíš dělat," Blaine se odtáhl a znovu se podíval do modrých očí. Kurt mu pohled nejistě opětoval. Žmoulal si ret, zjevná známka toho, jak si je nejistý vývojem situace.

„Já vím. Dneska jsem to přehnal. Bylo to děsivé," otřásl se nad nedávnou vzpomínkou. „Slibuju, že už to neudělám."

„To je dobře, protože nechci, aby sis ubližoval, mám tě rád. Jsi skvělý kluk," řekl po chvíli Blaine.

„Děkuji," jedno prosté slovo a dokázalo vystihnout daleko víc, než ta nejrozvinutější věta. „Taky tě mám rád."

„Nenechám tě samotného," zakroutil Blaine vehementně hlavou. „Můžeme se spolu učit, budeme chodit do parku… Nechci, abys to udělal znovu."

„Neudělám," zavrtěl Kurt hlavou, _už jsem to asi pochopil_. Na tváři měl jemný úsměv, opravdový úsměv, který Blaine za těch posledních pár týdnů tolik postrádal.

„Nechci ale, aby sis od toho něco sliboval, jasné?" podíval se přímo do nebesky modrých očí, líbily se mu, někdy byly modré a průzračné jako letní obloha, když se zlobil, byly zbarvené do šeda a připomínaly bouřkové mraky. Věděl, že je to neuvěřitelně kýčovité přirovnání, ale co? Ta představa se mu zamlouvala.

„Nebudu," i když věděl, že ho to bude bolet, ale ztratit kvůli tomu kamaráda? Ne, to by nebylo dobré a třeba jednou, když spolu budou trávit spoustu času, z nich budou víc než přátelé. Kdo ví.

„Necháme tomu volný průběh, uvidíme, co se stane," navrhl Blaine, jako by mu četl myšlenky a hladil přitom Kurta po zádech. Ten si položil hlavu na Blaineovo rameno, nos měl zabořený do jeho krku. Jedna z nejintimnějších chvílí, které Kurt zažil.

„Myslíš to vážně?" zašeptal stále s nedůvěrou v hlase. Blaine přikývl, Kurt to neviděl, ale cítil, sám se plaše usmál. Přitisknul se ještě blíž k Blainovi a ten ho vtáhnul do dalšího dlouhého pevného objetí. Položil si bradu na Kurtovu hlavu a vdechoval vůni jasmínu.

_Třeba jednou…_


End file.
